


You're mine, and mine only.

by TTBear



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Awkward Sexual Situations, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, OTP Feels, Sex Addiction, True Love, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: Hope has daddy issues. She loves Rafael and Klaus cannot accept it. Kol is always there for her.





	1. You are not my father.

10AM  
________  
"Hey handsomes." Hope says smiling and sitting next to Raf.  
"You look happy. What evilness have you commited?" Asked Landon with clear concern in his voice  
"No, silly, I'm just having a good day." She smiled.  
"For the first time?" MG joked  
She just smiled and picked up a milkshake.

"Remember, Lizzie, Saltzman twins 2.0." Josie reminded her sister as they walked toward the little squad, arms linked.  
"And we do NOT get triggered by seeing ex boyfriends."  
She added glancing at Rafael.  
"Or make out with ex girlfriends." Lizzie shot back.  
Josie pursed her lips closed and nodded, she regretted everything she said.  
"Hey-" Hope said, looking up "- how was Europe?"  
"Great-" Josie said smiling "-Right, Lizzie?" She nudged her sister  
"Oh, right. It was great." Lizzie said sarcastically.  
Josie released her sisters grip and in between Landon and Hope.  
"I've missed you so much." He said gripping her waist.  
"Me too." Josie whispered against his lips.  
"And I've got you something too." She mumbled placing a kiss on his lips and bit his bottom lip as she pulled away.  
"Ew! Gross." Blurted Lizzie.  
"We-" she pointed at the squad. "-do not need to see this romance."  
Josie glared at her sister and pulled Landon in for a deeper, more passionate kiss.  
"Okay. Take this to your rooms you two." Said Hope, finally.  
The couple did just that.  
"How was Europe Lizzie." Hope asked  
"Oh, it was great." She said reaching for the last bagel.  
"Nuh-uh!" Hope said grabbing the bagel. "Tell me how it really was." She teased waving the bagel around.  
"Later." Lizzie grunted reaching for the bagel. She was starving.  
"Come on Lizziebear." She urged.  
"Later, Mikaelson. Now just gimme the damn bagel!" She strained  
"Babe, just give the poor girl the bagel." Said Raf suddenly.  
Hope sighed and gave the hungry girl the bagel.  
"Thank god!" She praised taking a bite.  
"So MG-" MG snapped his head up, looking directly into Lizzie's eyes.  
"What's up with you?"  
"N-Nothing." He stammered "-Don't worry about it." He looked down, embarrassed  
She sat on his lap. "Do you want to speak about it, in private?" Lizzie suggested.  
He nodded. They stood up and Lizzie put MG's arm aroumd her neck, as they made their way to MG's room. They left Hope and Rafael alone.  
Hope sipped her milkshake.  
Raf grabbed her close and kissed her.  
"What did I do to deserve that?" She said smiling.  
He smiled and sipped her milkshake.  
She pouted. "Is that all you wanted?" She said placing the milkshake down on the glass table and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
He smiled and picked her up.  
"I guess not." She laughed.  
He carried her to her room and lay her down on the bed.  
Hope mumbled something under her breath and their clothes were deposited to the floor.  
He smiled and leaned down kissing her collarbone and leaving an ocassional nip or two. She moaned when he started entering her.

"Oh, Raf!" She would scream. "Oh, Raf don't stop." "Just there is right!" She would scream these phrases so loudly.

She bounced as her breasts jiggled. And she pouted when he started to slow down.  
"Why'd you stop?" She asked sadly.  
"Babe, your back is red."  
She looked down toward her lower back. She shrugged. "So?"  
Raf looked at her wide eyed." I thought that you wanted to know, in case it hurt." He said softly. She pulled him in close and kissed him. "I love you. That's all that matters." She reassured him. He smiled and carried on pounding her until he felt her walls tighten around his shaft and she came.  
They lay there, naked on Hope's bed, interwined with one another.  
____________________  
This would always happen, Hope would seduce Raf in the slightest yet easiest ways and they would end up fucking all day.

She woke up and saw that Raf was still asleep. She rubbed his head, watching it rise and fall with her breathing. The light shined on his beautiful, sculpted face. He was so adorable when he slept. She didn't want to wake him so, she gave him a quick peck on his lips and walked over to her dresser. She put on some black panties and looked in the mirror. She saw the hickeys and smiled. She jumped when she heard him talk.  
"Babe?" He said in a sleepy voice.  
"What are you doing?"  
She smiled, looking into his weary eyes.  
"I'm getting dressed." She said smiling.  
He smiled as he rolled around on her bed and finally got up.  
"Five more minutes?" He said like a sad puppy.  
She smiled, feeling his breath on her shoulder.  
"I have magic history soon." She said "You know how Mr. Williams gets when someone's late."  
He wrapped his arms around her and pouted.  
"Please?" He begged.  
She smiled. How could she say no to that?  
"Okay-" she whispered  
His pout faded into a wide smile.  
"-as long as you be a good wolf-"  
She looked at him  
"-and, we're only going to cuddle."  
He pouted even more.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"My dad's coming today. I'm pretty sure he would kill you if your scent was on me."  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't care about your dad."  
"But I care about you, so we are gonna keep it clear." She mumbled kissing him. She pulled away and got dressed. He stayed in her room, sleeping on her bed.  
_____________  
POV Hope.  
_____________  
'Just another day.' I keep telling myself.  
Today is the first time in a long time that I will see my dad. He is always on business trips and he never calls me or texts me. I don't even want to call him my dad.  
I make my way towards Dr. Saltzman's office. My heart is racing. I'm not ready to see him. I would rather see mom. I stand outside as I hear his heartbeat. It is slow and steady. I open the door without knocking and see him. His eyes meet mine and pierces through me. I break the contact by looking away. I hated how he always made me feel small. I hated how he had so much control over me.  
"Hello, love." He smirked.  
I roll my eyes.  
"Hi, Klaus." I muttered.  
He frowned. "Is that how you address your father?"  
"I wouldn't know." I hissed.  
"Oh, is that so?" I hear the sarcasm in his voice.  
"Can you guys not make this into a family problem?" Dr. Saltzman finally said.  
"Why am I here?" I say clearly annoyed.  
"I was just getting to that." Dr. Saltzman stated  
I signed and walked toward the door, when my dad stopped me.  
"Sweetheart." I hear him say.  
"Who's scent is that I smell?"  
My heart stops.  
"Niklaus, you know that Caroline's not here, right?" I say coolly.  
He cocked his head in confusion  
I let out a sigh. "You said sweetheart."  
Dr. Saltzman looked down.  
My dad frowned. "Don't change the topic." He growled.  
I walked away.  
I went up to my room. Raf was still there. I shook him awake. "Babe, you have to go take a shower." I say.  
He looked at me. Sleep was still in his eyes.  
"Why?"  
"My da- Klaus found your scent on me." I say.  
His eyes widened as he shot up in bed. He leaped off and put on his clothes. He put his hand on the doorknob and just as he did, Klaus bursts in.  
Around his eyes swelled with black veins.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!" I scream.  
He smiled smugly.  "Anything for my daughter." He said as his face turned back. "But you clearly do not see me as a father figure." With that, he sank his hand into Rafael's chest.  
"STOP!!!" I shrieked  
"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!!" 

Raf was choking blood.  
Klaus had his hand wrapped around Raf's heart and pulled.  
I mutter a spell under my breath.  
 He releases his hand and starts to squeeze his head. He grunted and groaned.  
"Stop this!!!" He ordered  
I run over to Raf.  
"Babe, are you okay?"  
He looked at me with bloodshot eyes. His eyes flooded with yellow. "Baby, everything will be alright." I say leaning my head on his. I pierce my arm to try and get my blood too run. "Damn it!" I healed already. I sink my fangs into my arm and fill my mouth up with my blood.  
He looked at me. His blood was dripping down his chin.  
I leaned forward and kissed him. I let the blood flow into his mouth. He gagged a little but, swallowed it anyway. Moments later his wound started to heal. He smiled. I love the way he could smile after a horrible event. I wish I could do the same. I hear Klaus groan in the other corner of the room and I signal for Raf to leave. He wouldn't budge. "Baby, it will be okay." I reassure him. "I know, but, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you." He said as his features soften. He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you too, so you have to go." I usher him out and lock the door.  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Klaus grinned with an evil hint in the smile.  
"How would you?" I yell  
"You never text, or call!" Tears start to fill my eyes.  
"You don't care! You don't love me!" I finally say, tears now streaming down my face.  
He glanced up and furrowed his brows. "Of course I love you." He started  
"No you don't!" I started walking towards him "You're never here when I need you!" I say standing infront of him. "And I hate you!" He looks at me like a dog that had been kicked to one side. "I hate you Klaus Mikaelson!"  
This last part made his features soften.  
"Is that how you really feel?" He asked  
"Is that how you want me to feel?" I ask  
He looked down  
"Say something! Don't make it difficult!" I order.  
He still doesn't speak.  
Yellow starts to purge my eyes.  
I growl and leap forward thrusting my hand into his chest.  
He grunted as he tried to pull my hand out of his chest.  
"I am not going to kill you, I am going to turn you. I will make you suffer far more than you have ever suffered, until you learn that you need ground rules." I say  
He looks up into my face as blood starts to pour out of his gaping mouth. His eyes roll back and I release him.  
He gasps and his eyes begin to turn yellow.  
I mumble something under my breath and break his neck.  
I put his wrists into cuffs and drag him towards the cellar.  
"Hey, hey, Hope?" Dr. Saltzman begins.  
“stop speaking.” I say as I throw the body onto the cellar floor and slam the door.  
"Are you oka-"  
I cut him off with a silence spell and his mouth starts to seal.  
I storm into my room and sit on my bed, head in my hands. Moments later, I hear a knock on the door.  
I don't open it.  
I close my eyes and hope that whoever was at my door would take a hint and leave.  
But they don't and I feel someone wrap their arms around me and embrace me in a hug.  
I open my eyes.  
"Uncle Kol?" I say wiping my tears.  
____________________________________  
POV Kol  
____________________________________  
"My neice." I say squeezing Hope's hand as I break the hug.  
"Look, Hope, me and you-" I point at her. "-both think your father is a cunt."  
"Uncle Kol!" She laughs playfully punching my arm. "Don't cuss!"  
She sounds just like her mother and I can't help but to tickle my teenage neice.  
"OKAY! OKAY! YOU CAN CUSS! YOU CAN CUSS!" she says giggling uncontrollably.  
I let go and she catches her breath.  
"Why?" She jokes as she punches me in my arm. It hurt, it hurt alot. But, no way was I about to tell her that.  
"There, a beautiful smile." I say in a dad voice.  
"Shut up." She says leaning into my arm.  
"How come you're not allowed to cuss yet, I mean, you're almost 18!"  
"I know right! Klaus won't let me."  
"Well, I'm letting you now." I say whispering in her ear.  
"Really? I can?" She says with her jaw dropped.  
"Sure, you deserve some freedom, don't you, darling?"  
"Okay, here goes nothing." She breaks off and looks at me. "Don't laugh. I really fucking hate your bastard hell of a brother."  
I laugh.  
"Hey..." she punches me again.  
"It was good, because, that's what everyone feels." I blurt out.  
"Right-"  
As she is about to start her sentence somebody knocks on the door.  
"Hey, Hope-" he starts.  
"I came to check on you."  
I see her smile. "I'm okay. Don't worry, okay?"  
"Okay." He answers. I hear the softness in his voice and I hear his sigh of relief when Hope said she's okay. "Do you want to come in?" She asks.  
He opens the door and his eyes meets mine.  
"Hey." I say.  
"Hi." He says. He looked a bit uncomfortable.  
"Don't worry. I don't bite." I say.  
Hope rolled her eyes and signalled for him to sit next to her. He does just that.  
"Raf this is my uncle, Kol. Kol, this is my boyfriend Rafael." She says smiling.  
My eyes widen.  
"Hope! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" I say shocked.  
She looks down.  
"Nice to meet you, Kol." He says. "As Hope just said, I'm Raf, her boyfriend, and don't worry, I promise to protect her with my life. Literally."  
I widen my eyes once more.  
"He did it this morning, and that's why you'll find your brother locked up in the cellar."  
Hope says looking up.  
"Oh." I say.  
It's silent for a moment.  
Hope starts to tug Raf's hand.  
"I'm glad you protected me, but you shouldn't have." She whispers  
"What type of guy would leave their girl in a fight. If I died, then, at least it was me, and not you. I will never leave your side. And if I ever do, you have all the reasons, in this crazy ass world that we live in, to hate me. I won't give up on you. I won't leave you. And I will love you even if Klaus does not approve. I love you, Hope Mikaelson, and I do not want to breathe without you." He says.  
Hope has a tear in her eye and she kisses him deeply. This was true love. One of the things I don't believe in.  
They must've thought that I was asleep, because when I leaned up they kind of jumped.  
"I'll go." I say. "And give you two your privacy."  
I leave and go down to the cellar to see my brother.  
"Brother, release me!" He says angrily.  
"No, listen here Nik, me and you are going to have a chat."  
He sighs. "What about?"  
"About the way you treat your daughter!" I shout.  
"What about it?"  
"What about it? What about it!" I mock  
"She is your daughter. A Mikaelson. You treat her like she doesn't matter, like she's nothing. You have her thinking that she shouldn't exist. That it's her fault for everything! Did you even know she had a loving boyfriend? That cares? That will protect her with his life?"  
He growls. "Hope does not know what she's getting herself into!"  
"She is smart and mature! She will not make risky moves like that!"  
With that, I leave him by himself.  
"Tell Hope that I love her, and I do what I do to protect her." He says.  
I go to Hope's room and go in, forgetting to knock.  
"Bloody hell." I say calmly as I turn around.  
"Uncle Kol!" Says Hope.  
"It's normal, darling, I just- should've known better than to just walk in." I say.  
"S- sorry Kol." Says Raf.  
"Don't worry, Rafael. It's natural."  
I try to clear the images of Hope's naked body in my mind. But I can't. I feel myself go hard. And I know that it's wrong. I force it down. It doesn't go down and I feel my stomach twist and turn at the thought of it being my neice. I go to my car and drive away before I kicked into overdrive.  
When I finally reach home, I go straight to the bathroom and massage my boner. It's wrong, but it just wouldn't go away. I finally cum. And the sickness returns.


	2. I love you, always and forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has a secret. She tells Raf but she is afraid of losing him.

"Hey." Hope says as she throws a blood bag into the cellar. "Get up."  
Klaus lay there staring at his daughter. He looked over her beautiful face and saw her peircing blue eyes. His gaze laid up on her rosy pink lips that stood out from the rest of her face.  
"What are you looking at?" She snaps.  
"I thought I was looking at my sweet, kind, loving daughter." He groans.  
Hope rolls her eyes.  
"Get up. Drink up. And leave." She says  looking at everything, but him.  
He throws the blood bag at Hope.  
"Ow!" She said growling. "What is wrong with you?" She shouted.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He gave her a smug look.  
"Well don't." She said turning around to leave.  
"Hope- wait." He says in a low tone.  
She sighs and stops.  
"What?"  
"What do you say about some father-daughter bonding?"  
Hopes eyes widened and a smile appears on her face.  
It quickly fades ands she clears her throat.  
"Okay? Fine." She says. She had so many emotions right now, that she couldn't find the correct one.  
"The Mikaelson mansion. Friday. 1PM. I'll pick you up."  
She shook her head.  
"Mom can drop me off." She said.  
He nodded slowly.  
Hope turned to leave.  
"Hope, I know you hate me because I am never here. But even through all the hate you give me, I will love you, always and forever. You can hate me for eternity, but I will find every reason to love you. You are my blood. My sweetheart. My daughter. And you have made me a better person. I stay away so that you don't have to witness me. So you do not become what I am. All I wanted to do was to protect you. I love you, Hope, and I am never going to stop. Because you have made a spark in my dark, empty heart, and it won't go away." He says this with a tone only he could do. Hope looks at him. He was broken. He truly did love her. "Dad-  I-" she started.  
"-I am so sorry." She had started to cry.  
"No- Hope- you have the right to be angry with me. Every right. I am the one who should be sorry." He says with more kindness than expected.  
"I love you, Dad."  She opened the cage and watches her father speed off.  
She smiles as she walks away. But as soon as his presence was no more, a wave of guilt washed over her.  
__________________  
"Hope?" Says Josie walking into her room. She closes the door and sits next to her.  
"You sent MG to get me. What's up?" She asks.  
"I- I don't know. I mean I guess it's exhilarating. But at the same time it's horrifying." Hope says alternating between being happy and sad faces.  
"What? What is it?" Says Josie squeezing her hand.  
Hope points to the minature trashcan.  
"Look." She mumbles.  
Josie stands up, confused, and walks towards the trash.   
"Oh-My-" she looks at Hope -" Hope, this is amazing!" She says smiling and reaching into the trash. She picked up a pregnancy test, marked positive.  
"No, it's not." She says getting up and grabbing the test. "My dad will kill Raf. My Mom will be dissapointed. Uncle 'Lijah will say I was too young. Everyone at school will be weird about it-" She looks down. "Raf might leave me." She says as goosebumps find its way onto the surface her skin.  
"Hope- relax." Josie comforts. "You're thinking too deep."   
Hope takes a breath. "You're right. I just need to- get rid of it."  
Josie looks at her. "No. Bad idea."  
"What?"  
"Just have the baby, Hope."  
She sighs.  
"Are you crazy?" Hope shouts. "Before I was born, I was being hunted. I don't want the same for this-" she points towards her stomach.   
Josie smiles. "Did your parents give up on you?"  
Hope looks at Josie. "What question is that?" She says.   
"Did they?"  
"No."  
"So are you going to give up on your baby?"   
"No."  
"Case closed."  
Hope plops herself down onto the bed. "So, Raf?"   
"What about him?" Asks Josie.  
"What do I say?"  
"Just tell him straight."  
"And if that doesn't work?"  
"Tell him that if he loves you, he will understand that you have responsibilities now."  
Hope sighs. "My question is, why did my magic not work?"  
"Dad turns off the magic every night."  
"Right..."  
Josie hugs her. "Be a good mom, Hope." She says.   
"At 17, yeah right." Hope says rolling her eyes.  
__________________  
"Hey, Penelope." Says MG smiling. "How are you?"   
"On edge." She replies.  
"And why is that?"  
"I can't get Josie out of my head."  
"Which ones?" He asks  
"What do you mean, which ones?"  
"The ones where she's naked or, the ones where she's being badass?"  
Penelope looks at her best friend. "I miss all of her. "I mean I admit, I would never expect that her and the little boy called Landon would get along."  
MG looks at her.  
"P, they don't get along."  
“what's that supposed to mean?”  
"Yesterday, I heard them fighting."  
Penelope's eyes widen and she takes out her earrings.  
"Is that so?" She says rolling her tounge in her mouth.   
"Josie was all like "don't choke me like that!"  
Penelope's face drops and she punches MG's chest. But MG doesn't feel it. Penelope hears her wrist click.  
"That's not cool, dude. And Ow!" She shakes her hand around.   
"What?" He laughs. "Just saying what I heard."   
"Sure-" she stops speaking as she sees Josie pass.  
"Hi, MG- Penelope." She says with her usual smile.  
"Josie can we talk."   
"I have to see Landon. Later?"  
"S-sure babe."   
Josie looks at her in confusion. MG just smiles and backs away.  
"I-I mean Josie. Yeah Josie. That's what I meant." She says rocking back and forth.  
"Bye." Says Josie walking away quicker than usual.  
"That was- weird." Laughs MG.  
Penelope just rolls her eyes.   
________________________  
"Uncle Kol." Says Hope through one end of the phone.  
"Darling?" Kol sounded panicked  
"Can I come over?" Hope asked, she was scared. Scared about what he would think.  
"Of course. I'll pick you up. I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
"Thank you, uncle Kol."  
"Rafael can come too." He said smiling. Hope heard the smile in his voice.  
"That won't be necessary." She said smiling and then she hung up.  
Hope packed her bag and sat down. She expected Rafael to show up any minute now- hold that thought-   
"Hey, baby." Raf says through the door.  
"Hey Raffie. Come in."   
He came in and instantly hugged her.  
"I haven't spoken to you in what feels forever." He said into her neck.  
"I've missed you." He said still squeezing the life out if her.  
"Me too." She kissed his lip.  
"So what's going on?" He said concerned.  
Her face flushed. How could she tell him?   
"Nothing." She said forcing a smile.  
"I know you better than that, Hope. Tell me."  
She took a deep breath. "Don't freak out, okay."  
"What? What is it?"  
"I'm-" he squeezed her hand.  
Her breathing became jagged.  
"Do you want to come with me to The Mikaelson Mansion?"  
He looked at her smiling.  
"We can talk about it there." She said smiling.  
He nodded and went to his room to pack.  
She lay down and put on her headphones and closed her eyes.  
"Hope!" She opened her eyes and saw Kol standing above her.  
"Do you have something to tell me?" He knew what had happened.  
Her face turned red. "Y-yes. Not now though. At home."  
"Does he know?" He whispered.  
Hope swallowed. "Not yet. But I'll tell him soon."  
"How will your Dad react?"  
"That's what I need to know."  
"Okay lets go-"   
Raf walked in.  
"Hey, Mr. Mikaelson, Do you mind if I come with you?"  
"Okay little pup, don't call me Mr. And yes you come over." Kol laughed. Raf smiled. He felt comfortable around him.  
They got in the car. And arrived at The family mansion.   
"My lovely wife is on a business trip. So don't worry about breaking rules." Kol says smiling.  
"Rebekah is here he scowled. As is Elijah. Your father is with Freya and Hayley."  
"Nice." Says Hope.  
"I'll give you a tour, Raf." Says Kol.  
"Hope has to go and talk to her Aunty. Right?"  
Hope looked at him and it was as if she was staring right into his soul.  
"I'll meet you in my room, okay, babe?" She smiled.  
Rafael nodded in agreement and went off into the mansion.  
________________  
"Aunt Bekkah, can I talk to you about something?"   
"Course you can." She said patting the space next to her on the couch.   
Hope sat down and tucked her head into her aunty's side.  
"So don't tell Dad, but I'm-"  
Rebbekah looked at Hope. "It's okay, tell me."  
Hope gulped. "Aunt Bekkah, I'm pregnant." She whispers into her aunt's ear.  
For a few moments Rebbekah was shocked.  
"That's- I'm surprised- I don't know what to say. I'm happy for you." Hope's eyes widen.  
"You are? I mean thank you. But Rafael doesn't know."  
Rebbekah's eyebrows raised. "Tell him. No matter what."  
"No-no-" she was cut off  
"Rafael!" She screamed "Hope wants to talk to you!" He came charging into the room. "Is everything okay?"  
"She wants to speak to you."  
He nods.  
Rebbekah flashes Hope a smug smirk but stops after seeing Hope's unimpressed face. She slips out of the room and leaves the couple alone.  
Hope takes a deep breath. "Remember at the school when I was about to tell you something-"  
He nods.  
"Here it is."  
She tells him that she's pregnant and why her magic wouldn't work to stop it.  
"There. You can leave if you-" she is interrupted by a deep kiss.  
"I love you." He says. "No matter what." He says squeezing her hand. "Your Dad can fuck off. I love you. He can kill me, but even when I'm dead, I will smile, because I met you."  
She pulls him in and kisses him deeply.  
"So you're okay with it?"  
"I'm more than okay with it. As long as you're happy."  
_______________  
TND  
_______________  
Raf rubs Hope's stomach as they lay on her bed, watching Netflix.  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
Hope smiles.  
"No- not yet."  
"Do you wanna go out to check?"  
"My Aunt Freya can do it."  
"Okay. Whatever is the most comfortable for you." He says smiling.  
"Hope, can I speak to you?"  
"Uncle 'Lijah, come in."  
He walks in and sees the couple, Raf with his hand on Hope's naked stomach.   
"You're occupied. I'll come back later."   
"It's okay. You can speak to me."  
He sighs.  
"I hear that you're- pregnant." He almost whispers the word 'pregnant'.  
"I'm happy for you, if that's what you want."  
"Thank you, Uncle 'Lijah."  
His eyes lay upon Raf. "I don't think we've met. I'm Elijah. Or as my family say 'Lijah." He put his hand out for Raf to shake.  
"Rafael. People call me Raf and Hope calls me Raffie." He shakes Elijah's hand. "Nice to meet you Elijah."  
"Same to you. Make sure you take care of Hope. She is a little crazy at times. She can get out of hand and snap. But she loves you. I can tell. Make sure you love your child."  
Rafael nods. And smiles.  
"Be good, be safe."  
Elijah notices his unintended joke.  
"I mean, stay away from danger."   
The teenagers laugh, and watch as he slides out of the room.  
"I have to get ready in 5." Says Hope halfway through 'Game of Thrones'.   
"Why?" He asked looking down at her (as a big spoon).  
"My Dad's supposed to take me out soon-" her phone starts to buzz.  
"Dad?"  
"How come?"  
"Oh-"  
"Another time then."  
"Love you too, bye."  
She ended the call and threw her phone across the room, leaving a dent in the wall and her phone shattering into one million little pieces.  
"Babe. Don't worry about it."  
"Do not tell me not to worry about it! He ruined father- daughter day. This was going to be bonding time, and he can't even quench his bloodthirst!"  
"You have me. And you have-" he pointed at her stomach. "A little Mikaelson on the way."  
She smiled. She had to admit that Raf made her feel better, no matter the situation.  
"Okay, I feel better, is that odd?"  
Before Raf could answer, another episode of 'Game of Thrones' came on. They cuddled, Hope being the small spoon.  
After a couple of episodes, Raf heard Hope start to snore. He turned off the laptop and put it to one side. He stripped Hope down to her underwear and tucked her in bed. He gently put the blanket over her and started to strip himself.  
"Babe?" Hope's voice was tired and rusty it was cute.  
"Where are you going?" Her eyes were slightly open and she reached for him.  
He smiled as he walked over to the bed and lay down.  
Hope immediately started to cuddle him.  
After a few minutes of laying there, Raf felt Hope roll onto his chest. He was okay with it, but, she had kicked her panties off. He could feel her warmth rub against his leg. And her breathing was off. "Babe-" he tried to get her off. "Wake up." He whispered, shaking her. After a few attempts, Hope eventually rolled off. She had cum over his leg and he couldn't wipe it off. He looked at his girlfriend and feeled for her panties. He finally found them aftet far too many minutes. He pulled them up her smooth legs and pulled her close.  
"Night, baby." She said half concious. "Night, Hope."  
_________________________


	3. I love you, always and forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not good at summaries but basically, MG finds himself in a fight with a wolf. He gets bitten and needs Hope. Hooe has pregnancy problems but still rushes to help. MG can't get enough of Her blood and finds himself in a situation with Rafael.

Saturday  
______________________  
POV MG  
______________________  
"That is totally crazy." Penelope is saying.  
"I'm serious." I say in a straight face. This only makes P laugh more.  
"But you're like this big." She puts her fingers a short distance apart.  
"How would you know?"  
She stops laughing and looks at me.  
"Just asking." I say shrugging.  
She smiles and says, "because of the nudes you send." We both crack up at this.  
"You're a crazy kid." I say leaving.  
I walk down to the main room and a wolfboy barges into me.  
"You could have said excuse me." I say camly.  
He growls. "Whatchu say, vamp?"  
"I just said 'you could have said excuse me'. No need to be rude about it." I say this in a soft tone.  
He snaps the leg off of the wooden table and points the sharp end at me.  
"No need for this violence." I mumble.  
"Don't speak, little vamp, or I'll stake you."  
I just shrug and this seems to piss him off even more.  
He speeds towards me and just before he reaches me I move to one side, causing him to crash into the stairs.  
"Shouldn't have done that." He says, getting up from the mess.  
"What can I say? I'm good at dodging things." I say smiling.  
"So were your parents, that's why they dodge you." He says laughing.  
I feel my eyes pulse with black veins and I feel the tears well up in my eyes.  
I race forward and grab his throat. I pick him up off of the ground. "Don't you ever say anything about my parents!"  
"Just telling the tru-"  
"Ever!"  
I throw him to the corner of the room and start to walk away.  
"Catch!" I hear him say and as I am about to say something, I feel something peirce through my chest. The wooden part of the chair. I gasp and desperately try to take it out but my attempts come out futile.  
He walks over and pulls up my shirt. He smiles at me and bites down. He pulls my shirt back down.  
"Not so tough are you now?" He says laughing. He gives me one more kick in my stomach, on the bite, before he turns and leaves.  
I lay there on the floor, bleeding out. Knowing these were my last moments in this cruel world, I think about the most important thing in my life, but, only one word comes to my mind. Lizzie. I remeber when Lizzie finally said yes to my date. I remember when we had our first laugh, shared our first kiss, had our first fuck. The way we exchanged looks in our lessons. The first time I saw her. But then everthing turns blank. Now, I see my betrayals and darkest moments of my life before I hear someone call me.  
"MG!" They keep repeating.  
"Lizzie? Help me!" I say with more anger intended.  
She rushes over to my side with a blood bag.  
"You're gonna be okay, babe. I'm right here." Lizzie reassures, kneeling by my side. "Don't die on me. You mean too much." She gives me the blood bag, hoping it would make me heal. It doesn't.  
"Why is it not working?" She almost screams.  
"That's bunny blood. That's why." I say looking into her beautiful, pale face. She had peircing blue eyes and pale rosy lips.  
And even though I wanted to cry, I smile.  
"Do you remember the first time I told you I liked you?" I say, trying not to sound like I was dying too much.  
She nods.  
"And you were all like, "No MG. You cannot like me. You are a comic nerd. And I am miss good reputation."  
She laughs while she cries.  
"This is not a good moment to make jokes. I don't want to lose you."  
She is now bawling.  
"Hey, Hey! What's going on?" Says Josie from around the corner. She spots me and her eyes start to well up with tears.  
She comes over and kneels next to me.  
"You don't just get to leave this world, that's not how it works." She says, basically arguing with the way the world chose to take me out.  
"You don't." She says breaking off into tears.  
Lizzie leans down and cups the back of my neck. "I will find a way to bring you back. My Love." With those final words she leans down and kisses me. She siphons some magic out from my lips. And I smile.  
Dr. Saltzman skids round the corner and kneels down beside me.  
"Who did this?" He says.  
"Perri. That ass-hat." I say.  
"I'm going to kill him!" Says Lizzie standing up and walking towards the wolves' lounge.  
"Don't." I say. She looks back me confused. "Give me one reason not to." She says.  
"How will it make you feel better? I don't want him to hurt you."  
"Well, if I kill him now, he can't hurt anyone. Ever again."  
"Lizzie, MG's right." Says Dr. Saltzman at last.  
Lizzie comes back over to my side.  
Dr. Saltzman looks at me. "This will hurt."  
"Ah!" I scream in pain as he tries to pull the wooden leg out.  
"Stop! You're hurting him!" Josie says taking her father's hand off of the stake.  
"He will die if you don't make him go through this pain." Says Lizzie to her sister.  
"I'll die either way, unless you can get Hope here on time." I say. They look at me.  
"Perri bit you?" Asks Dr. Saltzman, angrily.  
I pull up my shirt to show the nasty looking bite that was oozing, oozing with venom. The bite was also swollen. I see Lizzie whip out her phone and starts to text someone. I don't take much notice to this as my vision is blurry.  
"If I take the stake out, you will have more time." Says Dr. Saltzman.  
I nod, granting him permission.  
He reaches for the stake and counts down. "1-2-3." He pulls. I squirm around in pain. He pulls more and sees me decaying and turning grey.

"Get, help-" Is the last thing I hear him say to Lizzie and Josie, before my eyes flutter shut.  
___________________________  
1 hour earlier  
___________________________  
"Raffie." Says Hope licking his face like a puppy. "Are you letting me beat you?" She says tilting her head sideways.  
"Stop bragging, I'm rusty." He says, trying to break free from Hope's grasp.  
"You're rusty?" She says releasing him.  
"I'm the one carrying this baby." She says pointing at her stomach.  
"Aunt Freya said it's a girl, by the way."  
Rafael smiles and flips her onto her back. "And even with a baby, you're willing to get down and dirty." He leans in and kisses her.  
She pulls away and smiles, her hands stroking the sides of his face.  
"We should probably organize the place, Stefan and Elena are coming over soon."  
Says Hope trying to lean up.  
Raf climbs up her until their noses were touching. "Can't your uncle Kol or Elijah compell some people to do it?" He says leaning down and kissing her breast.  
He pushes him off slowly.  
"Sure, but no sex, in the meantime-."  
She says slipping her lip into his mouth.  
"-We should brush off."  
"You're making it so hard not to fuck you, though." He says sucking her lip.  
"Of course I am." She says smiling and finally leaning up.  
She gets up and leads Rafael towards her room. Hope lays down with her stomach exposed.  
Rafael crawls onto the bed and kisses her stomach.  
"So what do you want to name her?" Says Hope whilst she strokes the back of his neck.  
"Tazanna." He says with no hesitation.  
"That was- quick." She said.  
She puts her finger underneath his chin and lifts his head, so, his eyes meets hers.  
"Does it mean something?"  
"Beautiful princess." He says smiling.  
Elijah walks in.  
"Right, I should probably get the bloodbags ready." Says Hope, standing up and acting as if she was focused on that the whole time.  
"Right, Raffie?"  
"Yeah." He says smiling awkwardly.  
Elijah tilts his head and looks into their eyes. He starts laughing, hand on his face.  
"I'm a vampire." He said straightening up and adjusting his suit.  
"I heard you from outside the house." He says looking at Rafael and giving him a raised eyebrow.  
Rafael looks down.  
"Elena will be here in an hour. You guys just get on with your-" he gestures his hands. "- teenage activities, I have everything under control." He nods, leaving.  
"Wow, you hear that." Says Hope, looking at her stomach. "Your grandfather has everything under control."  
Rafael smiles and kisses her neck.  
"Raf-" she moans.  
"Stop."  
He pulls away.  
"Don't give me hickeys, not now."  
"Sorry, sorry." He says smiling.  
"I just, can't get enough of you-" he is cut off by a kiss from Hope.  
"Well, guess you have to train yourself then." She says rocking back and forth.  
They stand there observing one another for a few moments then, Hope starts laughing. "What?" Says Raf smiling. "Nothing." She says laying back down. Raf shakes his head and lays next to her. "Now to binge watch Game of Thrones." He says. "Sure." Says Hope. They get through 2 seasons before she hears her baby daddy nod off. Hope stands up but then she starts clutching her stomach. "Ahh!" She screams, now clutching her head. Her eyes shine goldish orange and she runs to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She kneels besides the toilet and starts vomitting. She gasps and looks down. It's blood. She starts to feel light headed and looks into the gold- plated mirror above the sink. She sees her eyes pulse. And tries to get it to ware down but, it doesn't. She squeezes her head and begs for it to go away. "Please!" She pleads. "Please don't do this!" The bathroom phone starts to ring and she picks up enough strength to get it.  
"Hello, Hope Mikaelson speaking." She says gagging on the blood still flowing in her mouth.  
"Hope." It was Lizzie. "GET- HERE- NOW!" She orders through the phone.  
"Wait, what?"  
"MG got bit and staked."  
"I left blood bags in the storage closet, right?"  
"Did. Just please don't let him die." She says. Hope hears how torn she is.  
"I'll get there as quickly as I can."  
She hangs up and races out of the bathroom.

"Raf. Wake up!" Says Hope, slapping his face.  
"Huh? What is it?" He says wearily.  
"Get ready, as quickly as you can and meet me at school." Says Hope, throwing him a tank top and sweats.  
With that, she kisses him and leaves the room  to go to The Salvatore boarding school.  
_____________________  
PT  
_____________________  
"I'm here!" Says Hope running over to is side.  
"Everthing will be okay, okay?" She says stroking MG's resting face. He was still unconscious. He suddenly shoots up and starts crying.  
"H-h-hurry Hope! I can't take the pain! It hurts! My skin is on fire! I can't take it!" He screams.  
Hope uses her nail and rips open her wrist.  
She nods at MG and puts her open wound on his lips.  
He starts drinking. And he doesn't stop.  
"MG?" Says Hope. She had lost enough blood earlier, MG was going to drain her.  
"Stop!" She says pulling her wrist. But, he wouldn't budge.  
"I said stop!" She says tears leaking out of her eyes.  
Josie tries to stop him but he throws him to the other side of the room.  
"Dude! Not cool!" Says Lizzie trying to stop him also. But, he just pushes her, leaving her to knock her head and go unconscious.  
Dr. Saltzman ran off around the corner. He was getting a tranquilizer.  
Hope attempted one more time and her just slapped her across her face. Rafael storms in and he witnesses this.  
His eyes glow and he charges into MG without blinking.  
He sits ontop of MG and starts punching him. He busted his nose and his lip.  
"Raf, stop!" Says Hope. "You're killing him!"  
Rafs eyes pulse with blackness. Hope had forgotten that she had turned him a few weeks earlier.  
"Raf! Don't!" She says.  
Rafael looks at her and then MG. "Don't you ever-" he shakes him. "-put your hands on my girlfriend." He breaks MG's neck and throws him to the wall.  
Rafael swoops Hope into his arms and walks away from the boy with blood pouring from his mouth and nose. 

___


	4. Tazanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope runs into some trouble and has an emotional breakdown. She gives birth and surprisingly, Klaus cares. I am horrible at summaries so please, keep it in mind.

Hope, Rafael and MG were suspended for 3 months. But, Dr. Saltzman sees that Hope is pregnant and is giving her time off school until she gives birth. He gives Rafael permission to stay with her too.  
________________  
5 months later  
________________  
"Are you okay?" Rafael says.  
"I'm fine." Says Hope picking up a baby jumpsuit.  
"How does it look?" She says.  
"Nice, I guess." He says shrugging.  
Hope clutches her baby bump. She starts rocking to the side, almost loosing her balance. She was surprised she hadn't run into any trouble whilst carrying Tazanna.  
"Wait for me in the car, okay?" Says Raf helping her to retain her balance.  
Hope smiles and plants a kiss on his soft lips.  
She walks out of the store. A high pitched noise starts to blare. She looks around, trying to find the source then, it pierces the air. She squeezes her head and drops onto her knees. "Hope Mikaelson." Says someone walking towards her. She looks up, eyes glowing and dripping with blood. "What do you want from me!" She screams above the noise.  
"You'll find out sooner than later." They say.  
The figure clutches their hand into a fist, causing the sound to intensify.  
Hope's ears start to leak blood and everything goes blurry.  
"Raf-". Is the last thing she could say before dropping onto the floor.  
________________________  
France~ Paris  
________________________  
"I don't get it." Says Caroline looking up at Klaus.  
"Don't get what, love?" He says putting on a tank top.  
"I mean, one second you're saying how much you want to spend more time with her. But then, you spend your father- daughter days with me." She says tilting her head.  
He smirks and looks at her with his penetrating eyes.  
"What?" She says.  
"I'm not going to her, Caroline. She's coming to me." He says looking in the mirror.  
"She is?" Says Caroline throwing the bed sheets back.  
"When?"  
"I asked a witch to go and collect her, today."  
He says putting on some colone.  
"Asked, or compelled?" She says getting up and wrapping her arms around him.  
"You know me, I am very polite." He looks at her. "And normally when I'm polite, people take advantage."  
"So you compelled them? Typical Klaus mov-" Her words are interrupted by a knock on their hotel door.  
"Who dares to interrupt me in one of my finest moments?" Says Klaus walking over to the door.  
"It's me, Asthena. I've done as you've asked." She says.  
He opens the door and she comes in, dragging a bodybag behind her.  
She makes her way to the bed, that is situated in the middle of the room, and drops the bag, which makes a thud as it reaches the ground.  
"Now, come." He says to the witch.  
Asthena walks over to Klaus, passing Caroline, who had a wide grin smeared across her face.  
She stands infront of him and looks at his eyes.  
His face quickly grows into anger.  
"How dare you drop my child like that?" He looks at the cowering witch. He raises his hand and slaps her head across the room. Only seconds later, her body fell onto the floor.  
He drags her body, and head, towards a wardrobe and tosses her body amongst the pile of dead souls.  
"Another innocent victim." Sighs Caroline.  
She walks towards the body bag. She kneels down and zips it open.  
"Oh-" she says looking at Klaus, who wasn't paying attention.  
She clears her throat and zips it closed.  
"Don't you think we should get something to eat? Like breakfast?" She says trying to distract him.  
"Yes." He mumbles as he plucks a hair from his chin." Hope probably hasn't eaten anything. Do wake her up." He says looking back.  
"Do you think she will be in the mood to eat?" Says Caroline.  
"I mean, you kidnapped her and knocked her out."  
He moves towards her and manoeuvres into a squatting position. "I didn't do any of that." He says reaching for the zip.  
"No!" She says.  
He looks at her, narrowing his eyes.  
"What are you hiding?" He says more determined to open the bag.  
"Just don't open the ba-"  
"Sh. Sh. Sh. Shh." He says putting his finger over her lips.  
His face becomes angry.  
"Two heartbeats? Two heartbeats! She must be-" He rips off the top cover.  
Caroline looks at him.  
"-Pregnant." He says. He stands up and walks around the room.  
"She's a teenager." He says.  
"She's an adult." Corrects Caroline.  
He glared at her. "Whether she is a teenager or an adult she's still my daughter." He argues  
"Klaus-" Caroline starts  
"What!" He growls turning around and throwing a lamp into the wall, instantly smashing it into thousands of shards.  
She cocks her head towards the bag.  
They look at it and realises there's nothing in it. Klaus's eyes travel from the bag towards the bathroom door. He walks over to it and tries the handle. Nothing. He knocks on it.  
"Hope-" he stops when he hears the muffled cries behind the door.  
He looks at Caroline and she raises a brow.  
"You've hurt her enough. She doesn't want to speak to you." She says folding her arms.  
He looks at the door and then Caroline.  
She sighs  
"I'll talk to her." She says.  
Klaus furrows his brows.  
"Go get breakfast-"  
"I need to stay here." He argues  
"Go." She says pushing him out of the room and closing the door.  
She walks up towards the bathroom door and gives a soft knock.  
"Hope. It's me. Caroline."  
She listens for an answer, but all she hears are silent tears.  
After a minute or so, Hope finally speaks up.  
"Is he gone?" She says. Her voice is raspy from all the crying.  
"Yes-" Hope charges out and embraces Caroline in a hug.  
"I hate him!" She says with tears still flowing down her face.  
"I hate him so, much!"  
Caroline, not knowing what to say, just rubs her back.  
"I thought that he had atleast a spark of good left in him, but fantasies never come true." She lets go of the hug and starts walking to the door.  
"Who's baby is it?" Asks Caroline  
"Is that all you care about?" Snaps Hope.  
"Okay then, are you okay? No. Do you want to kill Klaus? Yes. Are you tired of his overprotection? Yes." She says raising an eyebrow.  
"First of all, it's Rafael's baby and secondly, I don't want to kill Klaus."  
"At least give me credit, I mean, two out of three is good, right?" She says.  
Hope shrugs. "But I guess making him suffer for eternity as my bitch is equally as petrefyiny as death so, guess you got them all right." She says turning to look at Caroline.  
"Well, that took a dark turn real quick." She says.  
They both stand in silence.  
"Tell me more about Rafael." Says Caroline, sitting down in the bed.  
Hope raises an eyebrow and sits next to her.  
"Well, he loves and supports me, he cares about me, he tries his best for me, he protects me, he's cute, he's soft, like his lips, he's an amazing kisser." She cheekily smiles at Caroline. "Tell me more." She digs.  
Her face drops.  
"And he's probably looking for me now!" She runs towards the hotel phone and dials Rafael.  
"Pick up, pick up, pick up." She says.  
"Hey, Rafael Waithe speaking." Says Rafael through the phone.  
"Raffie!" Says Hope.  
"Babe? Where are you? Are you okay?" He sounds panicked.  
"Don't worry about it okay. I'm in Paris, with Caroline."  
"How'd you get so far?" He says.  
"It's a long story-"  
Just as she was about to tell Raf the dilemma, Klaus bursts in and takes the phone from his daughter, dropping the groceries next to the bed. "What have you done to my pure daughter?" He screams through the phone.  
Rafael sarcastically says back. "Let me guess, someone had to remind you that she was pure?"  
Klaus smirks. "I might not have knowb that, but I do know that she won't be having this baby." He says in a grim tone.  
Hope looks at him, eyes wide. "Yes, I am!" She says running towards Caroline.  
Caroline hugs her and walks herself and Hope to the bathroom, locking them in.  
"Don't you lay a fucking hand on her, you hear me? If you touch her, I will haunt you! I love Hope. She loves me! And I don't care what you think! We are having this baby whether you like it or not!" Shouts Rafael through the phone.  
"You are not worthy of loving my daughter." He says and when he doesn't hear an answer he hangs up and smiles.  
He pulls off the bathroom door and sees Hope sitting in Caroline's arms, sweating uncontrollably. He snaps Caroline's finger back and tries to take Hope, but is then dragged back onto the floor.  
"Do not touch her!" Screams Raf stepping on Klaus' face.  
Klaus pulls on Raf's foot causing him to fall.  
He leaves a bite on Rafael's neck and kicks the poor boy in the stomach.  
He gets up to leave but punches him again after seeing the bite mark heal. "Hybrid-" he mutters. Raf's eyes begin to glow and he races forward and pushes Klaus into a wall.  
He punches Klaus in the nose, breaking it instantly and he pushes his hand deep inside of Klaus' chest.  
Klaus gasps and tries to pull his hand out.  
"If you kill me, she will never forgive you." He says.  
Raf ignores him and reaches into his back pocket. His hand starts to hiss violently as he pulls out a syringe, filled with wolfsbane and vervain. Klaus' eyes widen as he tries even harder to get his hand out of his chest. Raf smirks and pushes the syringe into Klaus' chest. After a few seconds his eyelids begin to cover his honey yellow eyes.. "Sleep is what you need. Sleep, and pain." Says Raf as he watches the other Hybrid collapse onto the carpeted floor.  
He drags the body into the corner of the room and then he hears a shriek.  
"Hope!" He rushes to the bathroom door and opens it to find Hope and Caroline- and their baby.  
Raf drops onto his knees and hugs Hope. Caroline smiles and holds the baby.  
"What are you going to name her?"  
"Tazanna." They say in unison.  
Caroline smiles and cradles the sleeping baby. They rinse the baby and dress her.  
"She's beautiful." Says Caroline as she watches the baby sleep.  
"Like her mom." Says Raf.  
Hope punches him. "I'm not used to that word, yet." She says pulling him into a hug.  
They all look up when they hear shuffling in the corner of the room. They watch as Klaus gets up. He leaps up and looks at the little group, which was staring back. He looks over to the bed and sees the baby. His eyes widen. "Is it a boy? Or a girl?" He whispers.  
"A girl." Says Caroline.  
"She's beautiful." Says Klaus walking over and stroking her cheek.  
"And since when do you care?" Hisses Hope. She was still very much pissed at her father for being so agitating.  
"I'm sorry, Hope. I was just being protective of you." He says.  
"You say you're sorry, every time. When are you actually going to mean it?"  
"Right now." He says looking at her.  
"I mean it, right now."  
"You need to apologize to Rafael." She says tilting her head. He looks at Raf and apologizes. "I am sorry Rafael." He says. "I'll forgive you when you let Hope live her life." Says Raf. Hope smiles. "You have to say sorry to Caroline, and uncle 'Lijah and aunt Bekkah and aunt Freya and uncle Kol and uncle Finn and Marcel and Esther and Mikael-"  
"And stop. I will tell them I am sorry in my own way." He says.  
At that moment, Tazanna sneezes and coughs and lets out a giggle.  
"She is one happy baby." Says Caroline.  
"One happy baby indeed." Says Klaus swooping her up and patting her back.  
"She's probably hungry." Says Hope.  
She walks towards Klaus and takes Tazanna out of his arms. She turns around and sits on the edge of the bed. She pulls up her shirt and places a tit in the baby's mouth, who starts sucking almost immediately.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Asks Klaus.  
"Why am I not aware that you are still watching?" Says Hope, back still facing him. He looks away and his eyes meet Raf's. Raf just shakes his head slowly. "That's gross." He says.  
Klaus just snarls and walks over to the groceries which he had dropped. He took out a baby bottle and baby food. He puts them in Raf's arms and smiles. "You might need these." He whispers.  
"Thanks." Says Raf.  
"I'm done says Hope pulling her shirt down into the original position. Her shirt was baggy and needed to change out of it. She pats Tazanna's back until she burps and walks over to her father and boyfriend. "I'm done." She says looking at the baby items.  
"Look, your grandfather has a heart." She jokes.  
Klaus looks at her and is not amused by this joke.  
Raf looks up at his girlfriend and smiles when she gives Tazanna to him.  
"Taz." He says smiling. He places a kiss on her nose and she starts to kick around and clap.  
Hope scowls. "Daddy's girl." She says.  
"Like you." Says Caroline smirking.  
"Shut up." Jokes Hope  
"Can you say, Klaus?" Says Klaus playing with her fingers. She slaps his hand and kicks about. "Kow- ow- ow-" she starts to speak gibberish. "Close enough." He says smiling.  
The baby starts to yawn and falls asleep in Rafael's arms. Hope picks her up and puts her on the bed. "Can we stay here, with you guys, just for tonight?" Begs Hope.  
Caroline nods. "I'll go book me and your father a new room." She says, leaving with Klaus.  
Raf smiles and walks over to Hope. She looks up at him and he moves her hair out of her face. "I love you." He mumbles.  
"I love you too." She says going onto the tip of her toes to kiss him.  
The couple lay down with their baby inbetween them and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been active so, I hope this makes up for it.  
> Comment ideas I will try and add them into my work.  
> Leave kudos please...


End file.
